


More Middle-earth Holiday Carols

by Celandine



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Multi-Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More carols sung in Middle-earth, by various folk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Three Men

**Author’s note:**  
To the tune “We Three Kings,” the Rohirrim sing as they ride to the Pelennor Field.

*******

We three men of Théoden king  
Riding south to Gondor, we sing  
Come from Helm’s Deep, naught will us keep  
From what help we might bring.

_Refrain:_  
O, king of Rohan, now in might  
Lead us to a merry fight  
Southward leading, still proceeding  
Going into Mordor’s night.

Marshal of the _éored_ I,  
Elfhelm, make my enemies fly.  
Striking firmly, naught shall turn me,  
Under the sunlit sky.

[Refrain]

Holbytla, and Merry’s my name,  
Théoden’s page, determined, I came  
On the riding, ever hiding.  
Valor shall bring me fame.

[Refrain]

Name me Dernhelm, you may assume  
Though I’m young, I follow my doom.  
Fighting for my king, ready for dying,  
Fearing no stone-cold tomb.

[Refrain]

Mighty now behold him arise  
Calling out a warrior’s cries,  
“Fell deeds awake, spears we now shake!”  
Destiny he defies.

[Refrain]  



	2. We Three Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More carols sung in Middle-earth, by various folk.

**Author’s note:**  
To the tune “It Came Upon the Midnight Clear.” The Elves in Middle-earth recall the Flight of the Noldor.

********

From Valinor they marched away,  
The Noldor brave and bold,  
With oaths still lingering on their lips –  
Dissension ’twixt them sowed.  
“We shall seek out the Silmarils,  
Whatever that may bring!”  
The Valar knew not what to say  
Or what these deeds might bring.

To Alqualondë went they then  
And asked for ships to sail.  
Denied, they drew their weapons out  
And ventured to assail  
The Teleri who’d done no harm  
And wished to sail and sing.  
The Noldor overcame them all,  
In wicked Kinslaying.

The Helcaraxë soon drew near  
As northward marched the throng;  
But treachery raised evil thoughts  
And some did the rest wrong.  
For Fëanor and all his sons  
Would not the ships back bring.  
O bow your heads, recall the lost,  
And lament for them sing.

But lo! through Grinding Ice some passed,  
And Middle-earth would behold;  
When with the rising of the Moon  
They reached it unforetold.  
Grim war would over all the earth  
Its dreadful burdens fling,  
Yet without deeds of fell prowess  
Of what would Elves now sing?  



	3. Nazgûl We Have Seen on High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More carols sung in Middle-earth, by various folk.

**Author’s note:**  
To the tune “Angels We Have Heard on High,” an Orkish carol sung during the War of the Ring.

*******

Nazgûl we have seen on high  
Flying over Mordor’s blight  
Those below will hide their eyes  
Fearing lest they pause in flight.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.

Uruks, why this quarreling?  
We are gaining victory.  
We will be the Eye’s darlings;  
Say naught contradictory.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.

Come to Barad-dûr and see  
Him whose pow’r sustains us all.  
Fear his wrath if you dare flee  
Sauron, who holds us in thrall.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.

The Eye sees whate’er he wills  
And commands the course of war;  
Sees Men fleeing to the hills,  
For our victory is sure.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  
Mordor is the land of Sauron.  



	4. O Come, All Ye Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More carols sung in Middle-earth, by various folk.

**Author’s note:**  
Sung by those who fled from the Drowning of Númenor.

*******

O come, all ye Faithful,  
Making your ships ready,  
O come ye, O come ye to Rómenna.  
Come and prepare ye,  
For the coming journey.  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
From Númenor.

Sing, ye who flee now,  
Sing in lamentation,  
O sing, all ye refugees from Ar-Pharazôn.  
Thanks to Elendil,  
We may flee our doom.  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
From Númenor.

Yea, now the wave comes,  
But we may escape it;  
In Middle-earth shall be our redemption.  
Word of the Valar,  
We shall ne’er return home.  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
O come, let us go eastward,  
From Númenor.  



	5. Eldar, From the Dusky Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More carols sung in Middle-earth, by various folk.

**Author’s note:**  
To the tune “Angels, From the Realms of Glory.”

***********

Eldar, from the dusky twilight  
First-born of Ilúvatar;  
Ye, who saw the Two Trees in light  
Now return to Valinor.  
Come and bid your farewell to him,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!

Edain, of the north or south lands,  
Fighting to protect your own,  
Less shall you give to war’s demands  
Now the king is on his throne.  
Come and swear your fealty to him,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!

Dwarves who dwell in dim-lit caverns,  
Smiths of deathless Dúrin’s line,  
Raise a glass in all your taverns  
Toast him in the strongest wine.  
Come and make alliance with him,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!

Hobbits, living in your own Shire,  
Look beyond its tidy bounds;  
Middle-earth has much to inspire,  
Life and love through it abounds.  
Come and greet him at the crossroads,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!

All of Arda, join in praising  
Eru, who first sang the Song,  
All ye Children, voices raising,  
Together a mighty throng.  
Come and flourish in his kingdom,  
Aragorn the true-crowned King!  



	6. O <i>Mallorn</i> Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More carols sung in Middle-earth, by various folk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on O Christmas Tree, that is, O Tannenbaum. Sung by Haldir.

**Author’s note:** Based on “O Christmas Tree,” that is, “O Tannenbaum.” Sung by Haldir.

*******

O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
How are your leaves so golden!  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
How are your leaves so golden!

Not only in the summer’s haze,  
But even in short winter days.  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
How are your leaves so golden!

O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
Your silver boughs delight us!  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
Your silver boughs delight us!

With every year, more lovely still,  
In your shade none would e’er do ill.  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
Your silver boughs delight us!

O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
In Valinor, none fairer!  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
In Valinor, none fairer!

If someday I should travel West,  
Still here my heart would long to rest.  
O _mallorn_ tree, O _mallorn_ tree,  
In Valinor, none fairer!  



End file.
